


Dream Girl

by Slsheeba567



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cunnilingus, Dental Dams, F/F, Fangirl Clarke, Fluff, It's not even valentine's day yet wth did I write this fic, Oral Sex, POV Clarke, Scissoring, Smut, This gets really smutty at the end, Valentine's Day Fluff, YouTuber Lexa, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: Clarke has a huge crush on Youtube makeup artist, Lexa Woods. So it comes as quite a shock to her when suddenly she's face to face with the brunette beauty in the pasta section of a Target, due to sheer luck. And her mother, of course.





	

It was finally 9:00

Clarke had been waiting all day for this.

Okay, so maybe Raven was a little right when she said Clarke was obsessed. But who could blame her?

After logging into her Youtube account, Clarke checked her subscription box and clicked on the first video, anticipation building in her stomach.

There she was. Lexa Woods. The most beautiful girl Clarke had ever seen.

Clarke wasn’t even that interested in makeup, although she wasn’t completely opposed to it. It had been an amazing discovery one day as she was browsing through WLW videos on Youtube, eventually stumbling across the popular makeup artist. The girl had been absolutely gorgeous, immediately taking Clarke’s breath away. The best part? Lexa was an out and proud lesbian.

She knew she’d probably never meet the other girl, but that didn’t stop her from watching her videos over and over again.

God, she felt like such a stalker.

“Hello everyone!” Lexa smiled brightly on the screen. She had her hair tied up in a loose bun, and started out the video barefaced as usual. It didn’t matter to Clarke if Lexa was wearing makeup or not, she looked amazing either way.

“So today I will be trying out some cute Valentine’s Day looks. Whether you’re single this Valentine’s Day or have a special someone, I hope you all enjoy yourselves!”

The first look was simple, with light pink lip gloss, and an eyeliner and mascara combination. It would be slightly boring if Lexa hadn’t added in comments here and there.

The girl was fucking hilarious and witty, it was incredibly attractive. Her type of humor was very dry and sarcastic in the most unintentional way.

After finishing the first look, Lexa scrubbed off the look quickly and worked on the next set.

The second look was complete with slightly glittery gold eyeshadow and red lipstick. Clarke couldn’t stop staring at them. Lexa had amazing lips.

The final and third look was a light coat of mascara with nude lip gloss. They all looked perfect on her. She couldn’t choose.

“So that was all I got today guys. Check back next Thursday for a new video! And tell me in the comments section what you thought of this video, and what you’re doing for Valentine’s Day tomorrow! Bye, love you!” Lexa blew a kiss at the camera before the video ended.

Clarke liked the video, and scrolled down to the comments section to leave a message.

“Loved the vid! Your looks are so great! Nothing special this Valentine’s Day, just sitting around eating ice cream and fantasizing about my dream girl ;)”

Lexa responded to the comment 1 second later, making Clarke’s heart beat in excitement.

“Cool haha :) What’s she like?”

Clarke typed back quickly, blue coated fingernails dancing over the keyboard.

“Amazing. Absolutely funny and gorgeous. She’ll never notice me though ;(“

“Aww ;( Hope it all works out for you!”

Clarke sighed as she shut her laptop in frustration and leaned back on her bed.

She knew she’d never get anywhere if she didn’t at least try to introduce herself to Lexa, but it was just so hard.

She decided to call Raven.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Clarke said, swallowing past the lump in her throat.

She could hear Raven sighing over the other end of the line. “Mooning over Lexa again, are we?”

“No. Yes. Maybe.” Clarke responded, throwing a hand over her face.

“Clarke. This is getting ridiculous. Just talk to her! You have no idea what she’ll say.”

“That’s the problem.” Clarke scoffed, laying out her outfit for tomorrow.

“You know what I mean. It could be good!”

“It could also be bad.”

“Well, sweetie, that’s just life for you, what can I say.”

“Great.” Clarke sighed, burrowing under her bed covers.

“Get some sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“G’night.” Clarke mumbled as she hung up her phone and turned off the light.

Tomorrow would be the same boring, dull, and uninteresting day.

As usual.

 

 

“Hey sweetie? Can you please pick me up some things from the grocery store after school? I forgot that tonight’s dinner involves paprika and lemongrass.”

Clarke sighed as her mother’s voice filtered over the phone chirpily. She had nothing to do anyway.

“Sure mom. I’ll see you at 4:00. Love you.”

The last bell rung at 2:30, and Clarke made her way over to her car, carelessly throwing her backpack in the back seat and driving to the store.

“Paprika-“Clarke mused, trailing her fingers over the spices, looking for the one she needed. Finding it quickly, she set out in search for the lemongrass.

As soon as she stepped foot into aisle 6, Clarke’s mouth went dry.

Standing right there browsing in the pasta section was none other than Lexa Woods.

She must have made some sort of inhuman noise because all of a sudden Lexa’s head snapped up and her beautiful jade eyes met Clarke’s own gaze.

“Hello” Lexa said amusedly, a small smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

Finally snapping back to reality, Clarke smiled back and said, “Hi”

She suddenly cursed herself for wearing her ratty old Captain America shirt, and slightly ripped jeans. Out of all days, of course this was the day she met her idol.

“So I guess both of our mothers made us pick up their ingredients.” Lexa said, breaking the silence.

Clarke laughed, moving so she was standing in front of Lexa. “You have no idea.”

“Do you happen to know where the lemongrass is?” Clarke asked.

Lexa squinted at the shelves, pointing when she found what she was looking for. “It’s right….Here!”

“Thanks!” Clarke said, grabbing the box and putting it in her cart. ‘Alright’ Clarke thought. ‘I haven’t made a complete idiot of myself yet.’

“So, do you go to Truman High? I’ve never seen you around here before.”

“No, actually, I go to William’s High.” Clarke responded, slightly pleased Lexa was still talking to her.

“Oh. Well, in that case, I’m Lexa.” Lexa said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

“I know.”

“I mean-uh-I-I just watch your videos. Your makeup tutorials. On YouTube.” Clarke lamely added. Fuck, here she goes screwing everything up.

Lexa’s face suddenly brightened and she shyly looked down at her shoes. “That’s amazing. I didn’t know I had such beautiful fans.”

She looked so cute when she made that face and-wait what did she just say? Was Lexa flirting with her?

Clarke awkwardly gaped for a second or two before regaining composure and letting out a slight chuckle.

“Well, your makeup tutorials are quite impressive. You have amazing talent. But maybe I didn’t just stay for the makeup.”

“Oh yeah?” Lexa smirked, walking closer to Clarke. “What did you stay for then?”

 

30 minutes later

 

“Bed” Lexa mumbled against Clarke’s mouth, as her arms encircled the girl’s curvy waist.

“Where?” Clarke groaned in annoyance as they bumped against numerous walls, searching for the door to Lexa’s bedroom. It would probably be easier if they opened their eyes and stopped fraternizing long enough to find the room, but they just couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

“Next door.” Lexa gasps out before she dives back in for another heated kiss.

They stumbled a little bit more before they got to the next door, and Clarke could barely even concentrate on her task of reaching Lexa’s bedroom, which seemed like it was 1000 miles away. She was kissing Lexa Woods. Lexa freaking Woods. Her crush that she’d had forever. If it wasn’t for Lexa’s soft cherry flavored lips on hers, she would’ve said she was dreaming.

Briefly grasping the cold metal knob, Clarke twisted her hand, and probably would’ve fell through the doorframe if Lexa hadn’t been supporting her weight.

Moving backwards until she felt the bed hit the back of her legs, Clarke allowed herself to fall gently backwards until she was lying down on the bed, Lexa on top of her.

“Unf” Clarke breathed, as she felt Lexa crushing her. There had to be a better way to do this.

“Switch?” Clarke whispered, shifting out from beneath the other girl.

Lexa nodded, flipping them, and latching her lips onto the soft skin of Clarke’s neck. It felt lovely, the warmth of Lexa’s mouth and the slightly sticky feeling of her lip gloss on Clarke’s skin.

Leaning back a bit, so as not to crush the other girl with her weight, Clarke moved to shrug out of her jacket and beneath her, Lexa practically ripped off her sweater, seemingly ready to start already.

They shed the rest of their clothes, and Clarke slowly kissed down Lexa’s body, making sure to tease a little at the other girl’s breasts and inner thighs.

“Clarke” Lexa whispered, the sound of it so full and amazing in her mouth. Clarke loved the way Lexa said her name.

“Got any protection?” Clarke asked, still nipping at Lexa’s thighs.

“Hold on, got a spare dental dam around here somewhere, Lexa said sitting up with a grunt, and shuffling around her bedside drawer before coming up with the thin latex sheet. “Aha.”

Passing the sheet to her, Clarke accepted the dental dam, and made sure it was placed accordingly over Lexa’s opening, before diving in, and licking Lexa’s clit.

“Oh” Lexa moaned, reaching down to grip Clarke’s fine blonde hair.

Making sure the sheet still covered the upper half, Clarke continued her ministrations, reaching down slightly under the sheet to circle the edge of Lexa’s opening, gathering up the wetness on her fingers.

“I-please-Clarke.” Lexa huffed in frustration at Clarke barely touching her. Clarke couldn’t deny it made her feel really aroused to see such a beautiful woman so desperate for her touch.

Finally taking pity on Lexa after a couple minutes of teasing, Clarke adjusted the dam, tightening it, and angling her tongue so she could lick Lexa out with more intensity. Pushing a finger inside Lexa, Clarke was surprised how wet the other girl was. She briefly wondered if Lexa was a squirter.

Hearing soft whimpers from above her, Clarke grinned and gripped Lexa’s hips, drawing her in closer, and making her tongue go faster and faster. The dental dam was cherry flavored, the same as Lexa’s lips, and she briefly wondered if this was a coincidence.

Pushing another finger inside, Clarke started pumping them in tandem, making sure to do the “come hither” motion that never failed to make her come.

She heard Lexa reach up to grip her hands onto the headboard of her bed, and knew it wouldn’t be long before the girl came.

About 2 seconds later, Lexa came with a high pitched moan, her body slumping down into the bed after it was over.

Removing the dental dam, and cleaning up Lexa’s juices with the sheet, she threw it away into a nearby trashbin, smirking at the fact that her previous assumptions were right, that Lexa was a squirter.

Realizing how wet she was, Clarke was almost shocked at how much eating a girl out had made her so aroused. It wasn’t the first time she’d ever done it, she was pretty good with oral, girl or guy, but she didn’t think it’d ever made her this turned on. It was probably the fact that she just ate out her longtime crush. Yep, that was it.

Lexa sat up from where she was previously spent in her bed, sudden determination in her eyes. She grabbed Clarke’s waist, drawing her in for a heated kiss, both of them moaning into it.

“My turn.” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear, pure mirth in her voice.

Shifting so that now one leg was under Clarke, the other on the other side of her, Lexa began slowly grinding her clit against the other girl, breathing heavily.

Clarke began panting and returning the movement, both of them rubbing slowly against each other.

After a couple of minutes the tension was just too much, and Clarke began going faster, fisting her hands around Lexa’s soft green bedspread.

“LEXA!” Clarke came with a needy yell, and slumped against the other girl, aware of Lexa coming a second later. Lexa leaned over to her bedside table, plucking a few tissues from the box, and cleaning them both up.

After it was done, Clarke slumped so that she was lying down in bed next to the brunette, utterly spent.

“Well, that was the best Valentine’s Day I’ve had in a while.” Lexa said, eyes fluttering, lips speaking from where they were gently pressed against Clarke’s arm.

Laughing, Clarke turned on her side, so she was face to face with the other girl. “I’ll say so. I finally met my dream girl.”

Popping her head up with surprise, Lexa threw her head back with laughter, leaning in and kissing the blonde gently on the lips. “I’m not even surprised that was you.”

“Part of my natural charm.” Clarke said, winking at Lexa coyly.

It was the best Valentine’s Day she’d ever had too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest here, this came entirely from 1) The prompt, and 2) My recent discovery of dental dams, and what exactly they were (Which I just learned about, omg I'm such a clueless bisexual), leading to me desperately wanting to write a fic involving them. So here we are folks. Hope this didn't suck too bad lol.


End file.
